Animals, Inc. (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie-Spoof of 2001 Disney Pixar film Monsters Inc.. Cast *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mike Wasowski - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Boo - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Boo (Monster Disguise) - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Randall "Randy" Boggs - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Henry J. Waternoose III - Claudandus (Felidae) *Celia Mae - Darma (Rock Dog) *Roz - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Fungus - Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *The Abominable Snowman - Leonard (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer; 1998) *Jerry - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Ted Pauley - Manny (Ice Age) *Claws Ward - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Chuck - Itchy Itchford (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *George Sanderson - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Needleman and Smitty - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Tantor (Tarzan) *Ms. Flint - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Ms. Flint's Supervisors - Tip,Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) and Marty (Madagascar) *Betty - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chalooby - Little John (Robin Hood) *Charlie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Harley P. Gerson - Pythor (Lego Ninjago) *Harry "Bud" Luckey - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Joe "J.J" Ranft - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Timon (The Lion King) *Ricky Plesuski - Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Rivera - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Spike Jones - Porcupine (Bambi 2) *Waxford - Sonic (Sonic X) *Sushi Chef - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Tony - Fiver (Watership Down) *Trailer Folk - Taran (The Black Cauldron) and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The CDA - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *TV News Reporter - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Teacher - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Children - Young Bagheera, Young Baloo, Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) and Bunga (The Lion Guard) *A Kid That Mike Entertained - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Rex (in Outtakes) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Ted Pauley's Assistant - Sid (Ice Age) *Marge - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Frank - Iago (Aladdin) *Ricky's Assistant - Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Harley's Assistant - Skales (Lego Ninjago) *Ranft's Assistant - Bernard (The Rescuers) Scenes *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Claudandus *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 3 - "Animals, Inc."/Ushari *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 4 - Scare Floor/"23-19!" *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 5 - The End of the Day/Annie *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 7 - Bedtime *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 8 - Sneaking Annie to Work/Potty Break/Ushari's Plot *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Bodi on the Run *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 11 - Bodi Kidnapped *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 13 - Kovu Scares Annie *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 15 - Kovu Rescues Annie *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo"/The Door Chase/Ushari's Demise *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 17 - Tricking Claudandus *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 18 - Goodbye *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 20 - End Credits *Animals, Inc. (2001) Bloopers and Epilogue Movie Used *Monsters Inc. (2001) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Winnie the Pooh *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 *The Lion King III: Simba's Pride *Rock Dog *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patchy's London Adventures *Watership Down *Watership Down the Series *The Lion King *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *The Lion Guard *Balto *Balto 2 *Balto 3 *The Jungle Book; 1967 *Robin Hood *Sing *Aladdin *Aladdin 2 *Aladdin 3 *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Ice Age 4 *Ice Age 5 *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Lego Ninjago *Bambi 2 *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) *All Dogs Go To Heaven *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series *The Secret Life of Pets *Alpha and Omega *Little Einsteins *Kung Fu Panda *Kun Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Sonic X *Cats Don't Dance *Jungle Cubs *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *The Black Cauldron *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Gallery Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Mike Wasowski Annie-0.png|Annie as Boo The Mouseking in The Nutcracker Prince.png|The Mouse King as Randall Boggs Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Henry J. Waternoose III Judy Hopps pose render.png|Judy Hopps as Celia Mae Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Roz Templeton in Charlotte's Web 2.jpg|Templeton as Fungus Imageleonard.jpg|Leonard the Polar Bear as The Abominable Snowman Balto-0.jpg|Balto as Jerry Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Ted Pauley Charlie B. Barkin.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Claw Ward Itchy_Itchiford_in_All_Dogs_Go_To_Heaven.jpg|Itchy Itchford as Chuck Duke pets.jpg|Duke as George Sanderson Bagheera.png|Bagheera Baloo von.jpg|and Baloo as Neddleman and Smitty Tantor in Tarzan & Jane.jpg|Tantor as Thadeus "Phlegm" Bile Kanga.png|Kanga as Mrs. Flint Tip_the_Penguin.jpg|Tip Dash_the_Walrus.jpg|Dash Marty_Madagascar.jpg|and Marty as Ms. Flint's Supervisors Twilight_sparkle_tg_tf_request_by_braverunner-d8vxqfa.png|Twilight Sparkle as Betty Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5952.jpg|Little John as Chalooby Bax max me wax.png|Max as Charlie Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Harley P. Gerson Rafiki_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Rafiki as Harry "Bud" Luckey Kerchak_in_Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak as Joe "J.J" Ranft Timon_in_Circle_Of_Life_An_Environmental_Fable.jpg|Timon as Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg|Mercutio as Ricky Plesuski Rescuersdownunder_disneyscreencaps_com_4434.jpg|Frank as Rivera Porcupine.png|Porcupine as Spike Jones Sonic_the_Hedgehog_4.jpg|Sonic as Waxford Pumbaa_in_The_Lion_King_2_Simba's_Pride.jpg|Pumbaa as Sushi Chef Fiver.jpg|Fiver as Tony Taran-1.jpg|Taran Esmeralda_As_Lola.png|and Esmeralda as Trailer Folk alpha_02.jpg|Wolves as the CDA Po_kung_fu_panda_3.png|Po as TV News Reporter Sawyer005.jpg|Sawyer as The School Teacher Imagecb.jpg|Young Bagheera Jungle-Cubs2.jpg|Young Bagheera kaa-jungle-cubs-1.43.jpg|Young Kaa Bunga-image.png|and Bunga as Children Char 46683.jpg|David as A Kid That Mike Entertained 5+.png|Louis as Rex (in Outtakes) SidtheSloth.png|Sid as Ted Pauley's Assistant Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|Viper as Marge Iago.jpg|Iago as Frank Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg|Benvolio as Ricky's Assistant Skales.png|Skales as Harley's Assistant Bernard.png|Benard as Ranft's Assistant See Also * Animals University (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies